tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Middle Engine
Middle Engine is the fourteenth episode of the sixth season. Plot One day when Percy was collecting coal trucks from the smelter yard to take to the coaling plant, but two diesels named' Arry and Bert play a trick on Percy by shunting trucks in front of him making him a middle engine. Percy had to go slow with trucks in front and behind him and James teased him as a slowcoach. Percy had to put his trucks in front of him to the tipper for the coal to be dumped. Percy know it's against the rules for engine to go on the tipper's loading ramp, but when his driver and firemen left, Henry arrived to collected some coal trucks, but was unaware that Percy was there and Percy was lifted onto the loading ramp with his coal dumped out and was brought back down. The yard manager was cross at Percy for causing confusion and delay and reported the accident to Sir Topham Hatt. That night at the sheds, Sir Topham Hatt was cross with Percy for going onto the loading ramp and sent him to work in the yard until the incident is sorted out. James, hoping no one could hear him brags that he can handle 'Arry and Bert, but Sir Topham Hatt heard him and nominates James to the smelters yard to do Percy's work tomorrow. The next morning James met 'Arry and Bert at the smelters and tells them to shunt his trucks for him. When James happily collected his trucks, he was sure got 'Arry and Bert to behave, but 'Arry and Bert play the same trick on James making him a middle engine like Percy. James said he's not a middle engine like Percy and he refuses to move, so Percy has to pull James to the Docks. Percy then jokes that James is learning to be a middle engine, leaving James angry and embrassed. Characters * James * Percy * 'Arry and Bert * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (does not speak) * Henry (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Callan * The Coaling Plant * Brendam Docks * Knapford * Maron * The Viaduct * The Smelters Yard Trivia * The Coaling Plant manager has a Bronx accent in the American narration. * Scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, James, Toad, and Donald or Douglas are seen. * This episode marks two firsts, one each for 'Arry and Bert: ** The first time 'Arry is referred to by name. ** Bert's first speaking role. * In the US narration, the same singular recording of the line "coal cars" is used throughout the episode. This is most noticeable when Percy is approaching the tipper. Goofs * In the first close-ups of Arry and Bert in widescreen, James is meaninglessly standing between them: stock footage from later into the episode is used. James cannot be seen next to Bert on 4:3 centre cut prints of this scene. *In the shot after Henry arrives, Percy is pushed onto the ramp. In the next shot, he is pushed onto the ramp again. * When Percy gets pushed onto the ramp he isn't tethered to it, but he is in the next scene. * Percy's siderods immediately change position when he's on the loading ramp. * When Arry and Bert roll alongside James, James and Bert's eyes are wonky. * Percy's steam platform is visible when he leaves with James and the trucks. * In a close-up of Percy being tipped over, the rails underneath him disappear. * Percy's cab windows are blacked out when he is on the tipper. * In some of the scenes of Percy being lifted, his wheels do not have counterweights. * James said he would not move, but in the shots when Percy is pulling him and the trucks, steam is coming out of James' funnel, as if he was moving. Quotes * Percy: Oh bother! * 'Arry: Little green piggy in the middle! _______________________________________________________________________________________ * 'Arry: Little red piggy in the middle! * Bert: Just like Percy! * James: I am NOT like Percy. I am not a middle engine, and I'm not moving! * Narrator: And he didn't. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Manager: Right on time! But what is that big red engine doing in the middle? * Percy: Learning. * Manager: Learning what? * Percy: Learning to be a middle engine! Merchandise * Books - Percy and James in the Middle and Thomas, James and the Diesels (Germany only) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:MiddleEnginestitlecard.png|Title card File:MiddleEngineUKTitleCard.png|2003 UK DVD Title Card File:MiddleEnginedigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:MiddleEngineUStitlecard.png|US title card File:MiddleEngineSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:MiddleEngineJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:MiddleEngine1.png|Henry File:MiddleEngine2.png|Gordon File:MiddleEngine3.png|Thomas File:MiddleEngine4.png|Percy File:MiddleEngine5.png|Duck File:MiddleEngine6.png File:MiddleEngine7.png File:MiddleEngine8.png|'Arry File:MiddleEngine9.png|Bert File:MiddleEngine10.png File:MiddleEngine11.png File:MiddleEngine12.png File:MiddleEngine13.png|Percy becoming a middle engine File:MiddleEngine14.png File:MiddleEngine15.png|Percy's Driver File:MiddleEngine16.png File:MiddleEngine17.png File:MiddleEngine18.png|James File:MiddleEngine19.png File:MiddleEngine20.png File:MiddleEngine21.png|A truck on the Tipper File:MiddleEngine22.png File:MiddleEngine23.png|The Tipper File:MiddleEngine24.png File:MiddleEngine25.png|Percy being shunted by Henry File:MiddleEngine26.png File:MiddleEngine27.png File:MiddleEngine28.png File:MiddleEngine29.png|Percy on the Tipper File:MiddleEngine30.png File:MiddleEngine31.png File:MiddleEngine32.png|Percy being tipped File:MiddleEngine33.png File:MiddleEngine34.png|Percy after being tipped File:MiddleEngine35.png|The Coaling Plant Manager File:MiddleEngine36.png File:MiddleEngine37.png File:MiddleEngine38.png File:MiddleEngine39.png File:MiddleEngine40.png File:MiddleEngine41.png File:MiddleEngine42.png File:MiddleEngine43.png|James on the turntable File:MiddleEngine44.png File:MiddleEngine45.png File:MiddleEngine46.png|'Arry, James and Bert File:MiddleEngine47.png File:MiddleEngine48.png File:MiddleEngine49.png File:MiddleEngine50.png File:MiddleEngine51.png File:MiddleEngine52.png|James becoming a middle engine File:MiddleEngine53.png File:MiddleEngine54.png File:MiddleEngine55.png File:MiddleEngine56.png File:MiddleEngine57.png File:MiddleEngine58.png|Percy rescuing James File:MiddleEngine59.png|Percy's whistle File:MiddleEngine60.png File:MiddleEngine61.png File:MiddleEngine62.png File:MiddleEngine63.png|Percy, James, and the trucks pulling in to the Docks File:MiddleEngine64.png File:MiddleEngine65.png File:MiddleEngine66.png File:MiddleEngine67.png File:MiddleEngine68.png File:MiddleEngine69.png File:MiddleEngine70.png File:MiddleEngine71.png|Deleted scene File:MiddleEngines72.png File:MiddleEngine2.jpg File:MiddleEngine72.jpg File:MiddleEngine73.png File:MiddleEngine74.png File:MiddleEngine76.png File:MiddleEngine.JPG|Deleted scene File:MiddleEngine11.jpg File:MiddleEngine13.jpg File:MiddleEngine79.png File:MiddleEngine80.png File:PercyandJamesintheMiddle.jpg|Book File:Thomas,JamesandtheDiesels.png|German Book File:MiddleEngineJapaneseBook.jpeg|Japanese Book Episode File:Middle Engine - British Narration|UK Narration File:Middle Engine-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes